Alternative to the Mikaelson Ball
by TheMusicInside
Summary: As the title states,this story is an alternative to the Mikaelson Ball.Rated T because I can do that.One-Shot.(Note that Hayley isn't pregnant here.)


**Hey again!How's everyone!Anyway,here's another stupid story that hit my head...(You have been warned, it has a crappy ending but that's the best I could think of. If you want to suggest another one, please do!)**

**Although I am a HUGE Klaroline fan, this is what I came up with. So, there are two things that you need to keep in mind before you proceed:**

**1)Klaus doesn't like Caroline more than the others and Caroline doesn't like Klaus.**

**2)As a result,the Mikaelson Ball will be different than the one in the show.**

**If you notice a mistake while reading, please let me know. And you can check my profile if you want to see a couple of pictures.**

**I guess that's all...**

**P.S.:The story was written for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made out of it and the only character I own is Saige.**

* * *

**_Saige's POV_**

'_Don't know what's going on…_

_Don't know what went wrong…_

_Feels like a hundred years I…_

_Still can't bel-_'

"Hello?"I said automatically as I pick up the phone.

"Hello there, Saige."A dark, seductive voice responds. It sounds strangely familiar. I search through my mind to connect it with a person."How are you doing?"

"Damon! How are you? And how are Stefan and Elena?"_I'm_ _surprised! I certainly didn't expect Damon Salvatore to call me…_"I'm fine. A little bored, but fine."I look out of the window and my eyes fall on the roofs of the buildings, scanning the place for the vampire. He's not there.

"How do you know about Elena? Oh, right, I forgot. Saint Stefan…anyway, what if I told you that I can give you some…excitement?"I can practically see him chuckle as he uttered the last word.

"I'm not in the mood for _that_, Damon."_He can be so bloody frustrating…_

"No, it's not that. Although, I wouldn't mind for some later..."He giggles lightly. I hadn't heard him do that for nearly thirty years-I had kinda missed it."Anyway, it's more like…How should I call it? A mission."

_A mission? What is he up to this time?_"Now you've got my attention. I'm listening."I said and leaned on a wall.

"Here's the thing; the Mikaelsons are throwing a Ball tomorrow and-"

"What did you just say? The Mikaelsons? As in, the Original vampires?"I shouted and jolted to the other side of the room.

"Exactly. Now listen, without interrupting me please."I mumbled 'okay'."As I said, they are throwing a Ball now that they are reunited. Don't say anything, just let me finish, Saige. Elena, Stefan and I have each received an invitation, which allows us to bring one more person. So Stefan will take Elena and I am thinking of taking you."

_Me? But we haven't spoken in decades! Stefan's the only one who I have been communicating with all this years!_"Why do I have this feeling that you aren't doing this because you've missed me?"I asked suspiciously.

"Because you are right. I mean, I _have_ missed you, so this will be a good opportunity to catch up. But you will also help us protect Elena. So, what do you say?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'protect Elena'? Protect her from who? From the Original vampires? Don't speak riddles, Damon. You really get on my nerves."

"I'll tell you if you accept."He insists."And yes. From the Originals. They haven't met or heard of you, but you have. So, we have an advantage against them."

"Are you nuts? You have messed up with _them_? What were you thinking? I'd expect it from you, but not from your brother or Elena!"_Everyone who knows about them also knows that they're dangerous…Oh, God…_

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Saige!"He hisses, clearly pissed.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way and you know it, you idiot!"I said, turning to defense mode.

"You know what? Forget I even asked! I shouldn't hav-"

"Okay, I will do it!"I burst. Dead silence followed the statement."I'll do it, only to keep the three of you alive. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Be at Elena's tomorrow, 4pm. She lives at 2104 Maple you have to do is show up there; I'll take care of everything else."

I sighed heavily."Alright, then. See you tomorrow."

"Wait! Saige!"He paused for a second."Thank you."A smile crawled on my lips. Everyone knows that you don't get a 'thank you' from Damon Salvatore every day. As I opened my mouth to speak, the line goes off.

_The next day_

I stand outside Elena's door and take a deep breath before I knock. Someone opened it. I gasped at the view. A slim, brunette girl is standing behind the wooden furniture. And she reminds me of a not-so-favorite person of mine.

"Katherine! What are you doing here?"I hiss furiously. The girl widens her eyes.

"Saige!"Stefan intervened."She's not Katherine."He said calmly, placing a hand around her waist."Let me introduce you; Elena, this is Saige, Saige, this is Elena."

"Oh. I…I'm so sorry."I mumbled embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. Many people think I am Katherine. By the way, I'm glad to meet you. Damon and Stefan have told me a lot about you. Please, come inside."She invited me and walked inside. Stefan closes the door behind me."So…I believe Damon has talked to you about the reason we invited you here."

"Actually, he said he'd explain everything when I got here. Where is he?"

"I'm right here, beautiful!"Damon winked at me as he stepped out of a room across the hallway."Wow! I see that you become more and more beautiful with every decade that passes! When was the last time I saw you? Nolan's party in 1968?"

I nod, smiling."Now, do you mind telling me why I'm here?"

Stefan handed me a white card. My fingers stroked the surface gently."This is the invitation Elena received. Turn it to the other side."

_Elena,_

_I think it's time we finally meet._

_Esther._

"Who's Esther?"I asked."And why does she want to meet Elena?"

"She's the mother of the Original vampires. She was dead until two witches, Abby and Bonnie, released her."Stefan explained."And we have no idea as to why she wants to see Elena. That's why we asked you to help us."

"I see. What do I need to do?"

"Primarily, you will escort my dear brother to the Ball this evening and we'll take it from there. This is the only way to get Damon to allow Elena to go."He said, glancing at his brother. Damon pretended not to notice. Unaffected, Stefan continued."Elena has already purchased a gown for you. She'll give you instructions on how to get to the Mikaelson Family Mansion and you'll have to be there by 7pm."

"Got it."

"Now, Elena, could you explain Saige a few more things? Damon and I have to go back to the boarding house. We'll meet you at the Ball."In a second, the two vampires were gone. I sat next to the girl, the invitation still in my hands.

She inhaled and closed her eyes before she spoke."The truth is that I want you to distract Damon."I look at her, puzzled."He doesn't want me to meet Esther, but both Stefan and I believe that I should go. Will you do it?"

_Perhaps Damon is right. Besides, if the Originals are strong, it probably means that their mother is strong as well...But Stefan thinks it will be alright…And he's usually the more reasonable of the two…_"I will. I just hope that you and Stefan know what you're doing. It better be worthy because after that, Damon will be seriously pissed at me."

Her features instantly soften."Thank you, Saige! Stefan wasn't certain that you'd accept to keep a secret from Damon. He said that you two were like brother and sister."

"We still are. My family and the Salvatores were very close. That's right, Elena. I've known them since we were children. I was two years older than Stefan and, although we were great friends, I was super close to his brother. Maybe it's because we have almost the same personality; I'm sarcastic, moody, hot-headed and loyal only to a handful of friends, just like him."

"But you're not sadistic or alcoholic, are you?"She joked.

I laughed."No, I'm not."

"And how did you become a vampire?"

"It was a few months after the Town Council captured Katherine and with 26 other vampires. Apparently, they missed one. One day, on my way to the church, he kidnapped me. A couple of hours later, I woke up in a basement. He introduced himself as Richard and revealed himself. He said that he would avenge the deaths of the other vampires by creating new ones out of the children of the members of the Council. He changed me and a day later, I found myself laying somewhere in the forest and, scared from what they would do to me, I fled. I was 19."

"I'm sorry…It must be awful to pay for the actions of your parents…"She said sincerely.

"But fate wasn't done yet."I added, crossing my legs."Fifteen years later, I accidentally met him in Louisiana. I cornered him and tortured him, before setting him on fire. It's the only gruesome thing I've done and I can't say I regret doing it. After that, I'd move from town to town frequently, but kept in touch with the brothers, especially Damon. In 1980, when I was in New York, I heard about the Original vampires and how they were transformed by their own parents, then daggered by one of the brothers. I've been living there since then."

"But how did Damon find you? He said you hadn't spoken in years!"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. The last time I spoke to one of them was when Stefan told me about you. He'd speak for hours, talking about how beautiful and smart you were and that charming personality you had!"A smile lit Elena's face and her cheeks went bright red.

"Uh, alright…"She giggled."Um, I didn't ask you about your diet…Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm good. I fed yesterday."

"Good."She checked her watch."Now, let's go upstairs. We have to get ready."I followed her to her bedroom. A black and a red dress were laying on the bed."The red one is yours. Damon said it would suit you perfectly. We'll begin with the hair."

At 6:30pm, Elena was ready. She told me how to get to the Mansion and left. I looked at the dress and smile. It had been a long time since I had been dress formally. Ten minutes later, I was standing at the doorstep of the Mikaelson Family Mansion. _Time to go, Saige. _I thought and took a step forward.

_**Klaus's POV**_

I was chatting with Mrs. Lockwood when I saw her for the first time. She entered the hall majestically, her red dress emphasizing her curves. She looked fiery, divine in a sense. Her big, amber eyes locked with mine for merely a second, but it was enough for me to decide that I wanted to meet her.

My eyes followed her until she stopped. I stretched my head and saw the Salvatore brothers and Elena. Her hand was entangled with Damon's. I huffed, irritated, and marched towards them, but my brother, Elijah ceased me.

"We have to welcome our guests, Niklaus, that's the proper thing to do. Mother will be disappointed if we fail as hosts. Come join us, brother."He said and left to join our siblings on the grand staircase.

**_Saige's POV_**

The blond guy was still staring when I approached Damon. He was really cute and when his piercing, light-blue eyes bore into mine, I felt like he could read my mind. I shook the thought as Damon greeted me. A few minutes later, Elena and Stefan left.

Damon introduced me to a couple of people, including the mayor and Kol Mikaelson. When Mrs. Lockwood left, my eyes peeked at Kol. He didn't seem older than 20, but I knew he was over a thousand-years-old.

"Saige, allow me to say that you look stunning."He commented. I smiled kindly. Just because my friends were against him, it didn't mean that I couldn't appreciate a compliment.

"Thank you, Kol."My partner glared at me and then at the Original. A blonde woman approached the three of us and asked Kol to follow her. When they left, Damon continued introducing me to people he knew. I was about to ask him to stop when the sharp buzz of a microphone interrupted me. _Thank God, I'm saved!_

"Ah, if everyone could gather, please."A man standing on the staircase said.

"This is Elijah."Damon whispered nervously."The guy that just arrived is Finn and then, next to him, we have Klaus. You've already met Kol and Rebekah."He added pointing at the blonde vampire.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us."A woman joined the five people on the staircase."You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century's old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the Ball Room."The family headed altogether to the room.

"I presume that that woman would be Esther?"It was meant to be a statement, but it sounded more like question.

"Exactly. Now, let's go to dance."He said, dragging me with him.

"You know I am not particularly fond of dancing, Damon."I complained like a spoiled ten-year-old child.

"I know, but it would be rude of you not to do it."I hissed as he placed his hand a little lower than my waist."What's wrong, honey? A little prissy, aren't we? And I thought New York would 'broaden your horizons'…Or something like that."He teased me.

We joined a few more couples and slow music started to play. We danced and switched partners. On a swirl, I left from the arms of Stefan and landed into someone else's.

"Hello, love."A silky voice whispered in my ear. Hot air crushed on my neck, making me shiver."I am Niklaus Mikaelson. But everyone Klaus."

"I'm Saige. Saige Whitley."I managed to spell. My voice was hoarse.

"It's delightful to meet you Ms. Whitley. Or may I call you Saige?"He asked. I nodded slightly and looked at him. He was smiling and the cutest pair of dimples was marking the tips of his lips. I noticed that his blue eyes had flecks of grey near the pupil, which made them even more irresistible."I must say you look exceptionally beautiful, Saige."_Lord, I love the way my name sounds when it comes from his mouth! His British accent must be responsible for it…_

"Thank you."He swirled me and I found myself in Damon's embrace once again.

A few minutes later, while dancing with Kol, the music stopped and everyone scattered."Saige, can I talk to you?"Stefan said when Kol left, grabbing my elbow. I glanced at him curiously."I need you to distract Damon so that Elena can get to Esther. Can you do that?"

"Yes."I whispered and scanned the room for a certain raven-haired guy. I saw Elena, looking around anxiously. Stefan went next to her and uttered something. She seemed to relax as she nodded at me.

"Looking for me, beautiful?"Damon asked and stood before me.

"Actually, I did. You know, you are a really good dancer. I certainly didn't expect that."I blurted out the first thing that came on my mind.

"You aren't too bad yourself. Although I must admit that, despite being a vampire, you are quite clumsy…You stepped on my feet at least three times. And I don't wanna know about the other guys…"He grinned and continued talking. I wasn't really paying attention; I was focused on Stefan. Finally, he signaled that everything was under control.

"You know what? I think I might walk around the room and talk to the people you introduced me to."I interrupted him and walked away.

"It's great to see you again in such a short while, love."Someone spoke from behind me."I hope you are enjoying yourself."Klaus snaked his arm around my waist.

"I am. You have done a great job."

"It was actually my mother who organized all this."He admitted and his dimples appeared again.

"Then I should congratulate her."

We remained silent for a while."I could help but notice that you are acquainted with the Salvatore brothers. May I ask how?"

"I've known them since we were little children."He blinked, confused."Yes, I'm a 165-year-old vampire. I grew up here, in Mystic Falls, but after I was turned at 19, I'd move from town to town. However, I think it's safe to say that my permanent home is in New York."

"I see. Would you like me to offer you a drink?"

"That would be great."He grasped to glasses from a passing waiter and gave on to me. I took a sip and suddenly felt very spunky."You know, I have heard of you. They say that you are a really bad guy who daggered his own siblings and has sent thousands to the other side."

"What you've heard is true, love. But I'm nice to those who are faithful and mean no harm to me or my beloved ones."

"And am I among them?"I asked seductively. _Oh my God, I can't believe it! I'm actually flirting with the guy! _The jingling sound of metal against glass hushed Klaus.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."Esther said."Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one."Klaus smile grew wider at his mother's words."I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"She concluded and raised her glass.

"Cheers!"The crowd responded, imitating the hostess.

Klaus and I continued talking. I found that he was quite an enjoyable company. We chatted about various subjects, most of which revolved around the past.

"So, you've only had two boyfriends, both of which died early. And what about nowadays?"I smirked."Please forgive if I'm being inappropriate."

"No, no. It's fine. And to answer to your question, no. I've been a single lady since the '90s."We just stared for a couple of minutes, smiling at each other."I have to admit it, Klaus. You are quite a good company."

"I can say the same about you, love."He said as he leaned forward. Our temples touched and I inflected my back slightly.

"I'm sorry to butt in, but I have to steal the lady!"Damon said and snatched my arm, dragging me away from the Original."What the Hell do you think you are doing?"He scolded me as soon as we stopped, pinning me on a wall.

"What did it look like to you? I was having a good time!"I explained, dizzy from the hit.

"And what's the definition of 'having a good time' in your language? 'Cause he had practically _climbed_ over you!"

"You'd better watch your language with me or I'll snap your neck, Damon! I'm not Elena!"I threw back, furious at him.

"No, you're not! Because if you were, you'd be trembling even at the mere presence of an Original!"

"I know how to protect myself! Quit treating me like I am five! And, just in case you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire as well! I may not be a thousand-years-old, but I can take care of anything and everyone who wants to hurt me!"I lashed out."That's it! I'm leaving! I'll go to Elena's to get dressed and I'm leaving for New York immediately!"Abruptly, I broke free of his grip and stormed outside of the Mansion.

Before I left, I wrote two letters; one for Stefan and one for Klaus. I put them in the mail box, got into a cab and headed to the airport.

_**Damon's POV** _

"Damon! Can you please come here?"My brother shouted.

"No!"I was still pissed and I would definitely dagger him even at the slightest of innuendos. I poured some scotch in a glass and sat on the leather armchair. Suddenly, Stefan entered."Have you ever heard the word 'privacy'?"

He decided not to answer and handed me a piece of paper."It's a letter. From Saige."

"I don't want to read it."I said stubbornly. In fact, I could barely hold myself from snatching it from his hands, but the fact that she had chosen to write to him and not me only made me angrier.

"Fine. Then I'll read it _for_ you."He cleared his throat.

_Dear Stefan,_

_I hope everything went peacefully last night. I'm sorry that I disappeared without giving an explanation, but I was really mad. Damon will tell you why. Please, try to be open-minded when you read this._

_After he explains, you'll may wonder why I sent this letter to you and not him. Truth is, I thought he night tear it without even opening it. So after you are done reading it, I want you to give it to him._

_I appreciate it that he cares about me, I really do. You and he are like the brothers I never had. But there is a very thin and blurred line between sincere interest of one's wellbeing and intervention in one's life. To be honest, last night I was charmed by Klaus. Before you judge, I must tell you that he was extremely gently and kind to me and I don't believe he did it only to avoid embarrassing his mother. I think he's just misguided by his past experiences, in some subjects._

_Please tell Damon that I'm sorry for my behavior and that I want him and you to visit me in New York. Bring Elena as well! She truly an amazing girl! You two are lucky to have her!_

_Take care of your brother, Stefan. Don't let him do anything stupid. I hope to see you soon!_

_With love,_

_Saige._

_P.S.:I wrote a letter to Klaus as well. Don't worry, I didn't tell him about our plans last night._

"To tell you the truth, I understand her. I'm not mad at her for liking Klaus, because I know first-hand that he protects and cares for the ones he loves."He looked at me."Don't you have anything to say?"

I raised my head."I'm going over to Klaus's. if you or anyone else follows me, I swear I'll rip you heads off!"

A minute later, I was knocking the door of the Mansion.

Mama Original appeared."Oh, Mr. Salvatore, hello! Are you looking for something?"She asked sweetly.

"Is Klaus here? I need to speak to him."I stated.

"Yes, of course. Please, come inside."I took a step."Finn! Tell Niklaus that Mr. Salvatore wants to talk to him! Tell him to go to the study! Come this way, please."I followed the woman.

"Damon! What a pleasant surprise! I hope you enjoyed yourself last night."A baritone voice said."But that's not why you're here, is it?"

"No, it's not. It's about Saige."

"I see. Tell me, then. I'm curious to hear what you have to say."He folded his arms and lean his back on the enormous, mahogany bookcase.

"No, you tell me. It appears that you 'charmed' her."I said through clenched teeth.

He grinned. _I want to smack that smile so bad…_"That's something that happens with the ladies all the time…"I tried really hard to restrain my fist from punching him."But, let's be serious now. What is it?"

"On no. I'm not gonna play your little game. I'll just tell you this; if you hurt her in anyway, I swear I'm going to hunt you down and rip your non-existent heart off your chest!"I turned to leave."And there is a letter for you in the mail box."I added before I left.

**_Klaus's POV_**

_A letter for me? From Saige? _I wondered and run outside. A couple of seconds later, I returned back to the study with said letter. Impatiently, I tore the top and took the piece of paper in my hands, then unfolded it and began reading.

_Dear Klaus,_

_First of all, I'd like to apologize on behalf of Damon for his unacceptable behavior last night. I'd also like to apologize for my sudden disappearance._

_Now, I know that this might sound weird, because we've only met for a few hours, but I feel strangely safe and familiar to you. And, somehow, I know that you felt the same. No, this is not a love letter, but it's pretty close._

_Anyway, I'd like to invite you to visit me in New York sometime. I'm certain that you'll find my address easily; just ask for Creepy Pete and he'll tell you if you show him the card I have included._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Saige._

I turned the envelope upside down and a card fell on the wooden floor. I picked it up; it was the King. I raised my eyebrows and giggled, putting the card in my pocket. I went to the living room.

"Mother, I'll go on a little trip and I'll be gone for a while. Please, don't make a mess whilst I'm away. I'll deal with everything as soon as I come back. And hopefully, I won't be alone."I went to my room, threw a few clothes in a backpack and headed downstairs again. She looked at me stunned."Wish me luck, Mother!"I said and pecked her cheek.


End file.
